ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Tanaka
Tanaka (田中) or Tanaka Transportation Boss (田中運輸社長) is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is the president of the Tanaka Transportation, where he employs Mashiba Ryō. He later on helped create the Hell Society, a fan club for Mashiba that cheers for him in his matches. Background As the president of Tanaka Transportation, he hired Mashiba a year before when he was short on workers, and he kept him despite Mashiba's rough exterior anti-social behaviour that tends to annoy his co-workers. He helped Mashiba and his sister from time to time. History Part I Rookie King Tournament: Finals Arc Tanaka told Kumi that he planned to hold a party if Mashiba Ryō was able to win the East Japan Rookie King Tournament. A few days later, Tanaka congratulated Mashiba on his hard work, when his sister arrived to drop off his training equipment. Tanaka joked with Mashiba for having a cute sister drop stuff off for him, but Mashiba ignored him as he leaves to sign out, which Tanaka found irritating. Kumi apologised to him for it, and she mentioned that Mashiba actually respected him since he never been able to keep a job for long. After he heard that, Tanaka was embarrassed, but he told Kumi that he doesn't care what happened in the past with Mashiba, but he was glad that Mashiba was working hard now. He continued to praise Mashiba for being a boxer. Tanaka attended Mashiba match against Makunouchi Ippo in the East Japan Rookie King Tournament final. He arrived late, and noticed Kumi not watching the match after seeing the beating her brother was receiving. Tanaka talked her into returning to the match and cheer for him. Despite their cheers, Mashiba ended up losing the fight. Execution Arc When Mashiba was scheduled to fight against Kimura Tatsuya as the junior lightweight JBC champion, Tanaka asked Mashiba to send him twenty tickets so that he and other co-workers can cheer for him as having the Japanese champion working at their job is an honour. Tanaka then watched Mashiba's match against Kimura while sitting next to Kumi. Tanaka watched as Mashiba wins the match. Part II In the Jungle Arc He formed the Hell Society club, and watched Mashiba's OPBF title match. Part III Towards a Resolution Arc Tanaka, along with the Hell Society, cheered for Mashiba during his match against Iga Shinobu where Mashiba later won. Appearance Tanaka is a middle aged man with short dark hair and a thin moustache. At his job, his attire consists of a button up shirt under his light brown jacket. While cheering for Mashiba, he wears a white wrap over his forehead with the kanji for "Hell Society" (地獄会, Jigoku-kai, along with a kimono with a button up shirt under it. Personality As mentioned by Kumi, Tanaka is a kind person who offered to help the Mashiba siblings when they needed him the most. He is shown to be a very calm and comprehensive man, who sees beyond appearances and notices the good inside Ryō. Gallery Manga Scenes= Tanaka Transport - 01.png|Tanaka Transport Tanaka at Work - 01.png|Tanaka at Work with Mashiba Kumi stopping by Takana Transports.png|Kumi dropping off Mashiba's bag Tanaka arriving late and seeing Kumi.png|Tanaka arriving late and noticing Kumi Tanaka with Kumi - 01.png|Tanaka and Kumi hear the match Mashiba working 01.png|Mashiba working Hell Society - 01.png|Hell Society Hell Society - 02.png|Hell Society |-| Anime Scenes= Category:Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Non Boxers Category:Male Characters Category:Full Name Unknown